Archive:2010/02/08 - 2010/02/14
Monday Little had happened, although, Wolf and Kortoris Phane had together encountered the Utiant for a short time when Kortoris was brought onboard the Teronk Tonelatin and the both were transported to their world. Soon they were teleported away. Tuesday Warning This section is very "soon"ed. Wolf had beamed up to a Lohaul with Kortoris , and they went to Yulair in 0.00000000000000004 seconds due to the HyperHypocrite Drive. Kortoris soon jetesoned the HyperHypocrite Drive and it was soon gobbled by the soon-to-leave Hypocritopotomus, soonly. Soon several unknown ships had jumped to BlyDonia and had just sat there, sending out power spikes occasionally. Bly soon contacted The Naasad T'ad T'ad Ehn Republic, which had come to the scene, along with Drakonian forces. Soon the alien ship fired an immense power spike, knocking out all systems for several minutes. The Heroic and the Radiant soon jumped to the system. The Heroic soon left, however. Drakonian Forces had left earlier, due to trouble of their own. The alien forces soon left, in a flash of green light. It is unknown where these ships are now. None223 had soon left with his forces to attend to other matters, while Wolf stayed. The BlyDonian Exploratory Fleet soon arrived, saying the encountered the same fleet that had sent the same message. Wolf soon landed on the Bly Machine where him, Bly, Nute Gunray, Tarkin, and Ki-Adi Mundi debated as to what to do. The known things about the race were: They sent a message saying "Yurjj, Gjfgh, uwueio!", which Wolf thought sounded familiar. They also had a large symbol on the side of their ship. And that they used their ships in "untechnological" ways, yet more knowlege was soon to be gained. Wednesday An alien ship was spotted in the Appearance. Bly, Naga Krion, and Wolf all set out in a shuttle to intercept it. They only took a shuttle, so they could investigate the ship. Upon landing, Ackbar, Mundi, a few droids, Wolf, Fisto, Omni-Tourny, and Bly exited, and the shuttle left. They found a dark ship with no lights on and no one around. Bly, Wolf, and company had then ventured into the ship and explored... Naga had soon split off and explored on his own while everyone headed back to the bridge because of an distress call they got from the hanger from a clone. They rushed there, but found dead clones that had their faces removed...somehow. Soon they went to another hanger bay due to another distress signal and found the same thing. Wolf had then suggested they look for Naga, and Bly agreed. They started towards where he was and the PA went on and the lights flickered. They got that same strange message. "Yurjj, Gjfgh, uwueio!". They couldn't find Naga, and had decided to move to the bridge and had heard the same message repeatedly. Before they got to the bridge, they got a comm from a clone on the bridge saying a small ship was near the one they were on, then the comm was shut off. They got to the bridge and found the same thing. The PA came on and the message repeated. After discussing what to do a creature appeared very close to them and ran off. Wolf tried to shoot it but missed. They then split up after Bly gave a lecture as to what to do/not do. As Wolf went along a part of the ship broke off and he went flying out. Just before that, however, Omni was eaten by one of the creatures. He then teleported to where Wolf was and brought him inside. Soon after The Bly Machine had arrived and taken everyone, aside from Naga, Wolf and Omni, away. Wolf had stayed to look for Naga, but failed to find him. As Omni and him walked along they found some doors. Each slammed shut as Wolf went to go through one. They decided to go up against a conveniently placed window and wait. Wolf's comm was activated and he answered and heard the message. He then threw the comm against a wall and it broke. Very soon after that a small shuttle was ejected out of the ship and it landed on the other one, both had then left. Soon creatures surrounded Omni and Wolf, and Omni broke the window and teleported them to the Bly Machine where they floated into a hanger, were given medical attention and sent to a cabin as it was late and they needed rest. Thursday Nothing had happened. Friday Nothing had happened. Saturday On Saturday Wolf had left the Bly Machine onboard the Radiant en route to Drakonia to give Empress Nakamura his condolences to Naga Krion's possible death. Once the Radiant arrived, Wolf contacted Drakonian Space Command and Wolf asked to speak to Empress Nakamura. An officer at DSC was able to arrange a meeting, so Wolf embarked to the surface of the planet in a Guardian-Class Shuttle, escorted by two fighters. Once there, he got into a monorail which was bound for the Drakonian Imperial Palace, a huge, imposing art-deco structure seemingly made of crystal covering a black metal interior. The monorail soon stopped, and Wolf was led inside. Being nervous, Wolf stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and continued. 10-foot thick doors slid open revealing the hallway which was very large, furnished in black marble and silver detailing. A large Drakonian flag hung at the opposite end of the hallway. Wolf and his escort then entered an elevator, which zoomed upwards, stopped, went to the side, and continued it's high speed ascent. The doors opened, revealing lavish quarters furnished in... you guessed it... Black, green, and silver. Wolf waited for a very short amount of time, until the Empress entered the room and greeted Wolf. "I wanted to personally say, I'm sorry for your loss... I stayed behind to look for Naga, but... It was too dangerous. Had I stayed longer, I myself might have died. I can't say for sure he's dead... However, I wanted to apologize for not being able to do anything further." The Empress began prentending to cry, perpetrating the illusion that Naga was dead and then softly said "Wolf..." Wolf anxiously answered "Yes, Empress?" Seconds afterwards Naga Krion walked in resplendent in brand-new, black, shiny armor and said "Hello, Wolf!" Wolf jumped in shock. He then yelled out, half panicked, 1/4 scared out of his mind, and 1/4 relived "Oh, god! What the... ... Um... Something!" "I...I...b-but...you...and...I mean...I was just... Uhh... Uhh... Then... I just..." Wolf said confused. "I see you are surprised." Wolf looked at Naga embarrassed and started to say "Yes, I am" but stopped as he realized, that Naga, being Naga, and being a super-cyborg, would be able to handle such an encounter quite easily, quickly corrected himself and said "Well, no. Well, I mean... Um... But...I...I... I um... Well... I mean...so...you...are... Wait." Wolf said even more embarrassed and surprised. He then looked at the Empress who was not crying by this time as she was faking the tears to scare Wolf as a joke. He looked back and the Emperor, and back to the Empress and back to the Emperor again. "Okay, so, let me get this straight. You...wait!" Wolf said even more confused. "What the heck happened to you?! Do you know what we went through on that cursed ship?!" He said angrily. Naga calmly replied "Yes. I was watching." Wolf then started yelling about how he could have commed everyone, not paying attention to what Naga had said.. Naga said he had no comm, and was in a different dimension. After becoming even more confused and running into a doorway trying to walk out several times, Wolf finally calmly asked what happened. Naga replied that it's impossible to explain, and even if it were it's not for him to know. Wolf, embarrassed, annoyed, and slightly angered, left...after running into the doorway, sighing in annoyance, and beaming to the shuttle. The Radiant then left, and Wolf went to take a rest in his cabin. Sunday *Yulair, BlyDonia, Gammetan, and Drakonia encounter the alien race a second time *Wolf, Kortoris, Naga, and Bly embark on a journey to the Teronk Tonelatin *Everyone sits in the Bly Machine's lounge for nearly 3 hours. *Cucumbers invade Iiiop II Category:List of Weeks